Amor Perdido
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Después de la trágica muerte de Joxer, y a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, sus dos mejores amigas todavía le echan de menos.


**Esta historia no está hecha con ánimo de lucro sino para mi disfrute personal. Xena, la Princesa Guerrera y todos sus personajes son propiedad, marca registrada y copyright de Renaissance Pictures y Universal/Studios USA. Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer y Argo no me pertenecen, aunque si quisieran regalarme a Joxer no les diría que no... ^_^ el contexto de la acción sale de mi imaginación y me pertenece a mí. Esta es una historia ajena al argumento de Xena que toma prestados sus personajes.**

**UBICACIÓN: Tras el episodio "Who's Gurkhan?" de la 6ª temporada de la serie. Esta historia puede considerarse el punto de partida que finalmente derivó en dos más de mis fanfics: "Simplemente, Te Quiero" y "Una Nueva Oportunidad".**

Simbología

*...* Lo que piensa un personaje

* * *

**Amor Perdido**

Las nubes de color rosado claro y tonalidades ligeramente rojizas, de formas rechonchas y alargadas cruzaban lentamente el cielo azul oscuro del día que terminaba. Xena miró a Gabrielle y sin necesidad de aclarar nada más le dijo:

- Mañana soplará el viento con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? preguntó sorprendida su amiga

- Simplemente lo sé -llegó la respuesta- Un día cuando era pequeña, mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos tumbados sobre la fresca hierba ante la taberna y el cielo estaba igual que hoy. En ese momento me dijo estas mismas palabras pero yo no sé quién se lo contó a él. El caso es que tuvo razón, al día siguiente un frío viento helado soplaba con fuerza. Recuerdo que nos miramos y sonreímos y por un instante... una sensación de alegría recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me sentí plena de vida...fue una sensación muy extraña...

- Vaya es una historia preciosa...

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un lugar para pasar la noche y Gabrielle ya no preguntó nada más.

Algo más tarde las dos mujeres descansaban junto al fuego acogedor que poco a poco se extinguía. La noche era clara y apenas algunas estrellas iluminaban el claro del bosque donde las dos amigas permanecían en silencio. La mujer de pelo corto y rubio miraba fijamente ascender hacia el cielo las llamas anaranjadas de la hoguera, pero su amiga, sentada junto a ella, una mujer morena con los ojos azules y de una perturbadora belleza sabía que su amiga no prestaba atención a la hoguera, ni a aquel momento. Su mirada delataba que se hallaba perdida en el pasado... Ella no soportaba verla en ese estado, así que aunque sabía que nada que dijera podría aliviar el dolor que su amiga sentía, debía intentarlo.

- Anda Gabrielle, anímate. No has dicho casi nada en todo el día. Desde que salimos de Potedaia y nos despedimos de tu hermana. La dejamos con tu sobrina Sarah, madre e hija ya están juntas. Sé que eso no compensa lo que les ocurrió a tus padres, ni al marido de Lila... pero al menos ahora podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido...

Lentamente Gabrielle dejó de mirar el fuego y miró a Xena con una mezcla de tristeza e ira en los ojos...

- Sí, Xena el tiempo perdido-sopesó cada una de las palabras- el tiempo perdido... Dime, ¿y nuestro tiempo? Ahora mismo siento como si ese maldito salto temporal de 25 años nos hubiese arrebatado nuestra vida, o por lo menos, gran parte de ella. Momentos con nuestros amigos, nuestros seres queridos... Xena viste a Lila, tiene 50 años, su reloj biológico no se detuvo, su vida siguió adelante... sufrió mucho y yo no estuve allí para ayudarla... para reconfortarla... Le queda poco tiempo...

- Gabrielle, no debemos atormentarnos por lo que pasó, sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero tomamos una decisión. La única posible en aquel momento... Sé que también piensas mucho en él, pero no podíamos incluirle en el plan, era demasiado peligroso... No hubiese salido bien.

- ¡Ah! pero, ¿en serio crees que salió bien? Xena nos tenemos la una a la otra y a pesar de ello en ocasiones me siento sola, no puedo olvidar. Piensa por un instante en tu madre. Podrías haberla ayudado de no haber permanecido enterrada en hielo durante 25 años. Eva no se habría criado como una asesina a sueldo para Roma y... -a Gabrielle se le quebró la voz como le sucedía siempre que recordaba aquel aciago día en el que perdió a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, su mejor amigo- Joxer no estaría muerto.-No sin dificultad Gabrielle había acabado la frase.- Sé lo que vas a decirme, pudimos recuperar a Eva, ¿pero a qué precio? Que pudiésemos recuperarla y que la hayamos perdonado no me permite pensar que toda esta tristeza y amargura podrían haberse evitado. Que pudimos elegir otro camino... y me hace sentir culpable, ¿a ti no?

Lentamente, la llama de la hoguera se había ido extinguiendo y quedaba tan sólo una tenue claridad, una lágrima resbalaba de los ojos de Gabrielle y se deslizaba lenta y pausadamente por su mejilla izquierda...

A Xena no le salían las palabras para poder consolar y reconfortar a su amiga porque ella se sentía igual aunque no lo manifestase de la misma forma. A ella le hubiese gustado ver crecer a su hija, educarla y enseñarla a vivir, haber estado con su madre cuando Cirene la necesitó, y por supuesto, echaba muchísimo de menos a Joxer. Le echaba tanto de menos... mucho más de lo que nunca se habría atrevido a admitir ante nadie. La vida era mucho más aburrida sin él. Los momentos en que les era de gran ayuda, aquellos en que las hacía reír o actuaba como soporte emocional... e incluso, aunque nunca lo creyó posible, los momentos en que les daba la paliza con sus "proezas de héroe". A veces incluso despertaba a Gabrielle por la mañana y le salía un "aún es temprano no despiertes a..." que se quedaba seco en su garganta y al mirar a su yegua le invadía la nostalgia, pues ahí estaba el regalo que le había hecho su mejor amigo. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Al levantar la vista para mirar a Gabrielle descubrió con sorpresa que su amiga ya no estaba sentada junto a ella. Se preguntó a dónde podría haber ido... tal vez necesitaba estar un rato a solas. Decidió esperarla y, si tardaba demasiado saldría a buscarla. Quizá un rato a solas con sus pensamientos sirviera para aclarar su mente y su corazón... Xena se apenó por su amiga. Gabrielle estaba empezando a reconocer algo inesperado relacionado con sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Precisamente ahora.

Gabrielle se había internado en el bosque, volvería antes de que Xena se preocupara pero deseaba poner un poco de orden en sus pensamientos... Se encontraba en un claro acogedor sentada sobre una roca al borde de un lago. Las estrellas iluminaban la cristalina y quieta superficie acuática devolviendo el reflejo del cielo estrellado. Gabrielle miraba absorta la superficie del lago mientras su cerebro funcionaba con rapidez. *¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué se encontraba así últimamente? ¿Por qué culpaba a Xena de lo ocurrido si ella había tenido una parte importante que ver en la decisión que tomaron? Algo dentro de sí misma no funcionaba bien, se sentía culpable de algo, ¿pero de qué? y luego estaba esa sensación, le echaba tanto de menos... Sus ocurrencias, sus meteduras de pata, las peleas infantiles, su apoyo, en definitiva su amor incondicional. Amor por el que él había entregado hasta su vida. Y ella... ella nunca le correspondió, le quiso, ¿pero solo como amigo? Si hubiese tenido más tiempo para pensar en todo aquello que le ocurrió (sus celos injustificados, sus sueños extraños)... pero entonces nació Eva y todas sus atenciones se centraron en ella y luego en el plan. Ya era tarde, él ya no estaba. Nunca volvería a verle... no podría decirle lo que su corazón había tardado tanto tiempo en asimilar. Le amaba, con toda la fuerza de su corazón pero él nunca podría saberlo. Él que lo arriesgó todo por revelarle lo que sentía por ella, incluso su amistad. Que nunca le pidió nada "sin ataduras". Entonces lo entendió; no se culpaba de la muerte de Joxer, no culpaba a Xena y en cierta manera, tampoco culpaba a Eva. De lo único que se sentía culpable era justamente de eso, de no haberse dado cuenta de que le amaba y de haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de haberle amado. De que las cosas habrían podido ser distintas de no haberse dado el salto temporal. En algún momento, ella habría sido capaz de rendirse a la evidencia y alejar los prejuicios que impedían a sus sentimientos aflorar. Esa era la razón, se odiaba a sí misma por no haber podido reconocer a tiempo sus sentimientos, por haberle dejado morir sin que supiera que ella le correspondía, después de todo lo que él había sufrido... Recordar esta tragedia resultaba demasiado dolorosa, no podía más y sintió como si internamente se resquebrajase en mil trocitos cristalinos semejantes a las lágrimas que en forma de torrente resbalaban en ese momento por su cara*.

De repente su cuerpo se quedó helado pese a que la noche era cálida. En el centro del lago y sobre la transparente película de agua, se formó una cegadora luz blanca que sólo duró un instante. Gabrielle levantó la mirada y sus ojos húmedos por las recientes lágrimas derramadas, miraron con sorpresa e incredulidad a la figura vestida de blanco inmaculado que ahora caminaba hacia ella. Era material pero su cuerpo no parecía pesar porque era capaz de caminar sobre la superficie del lago. Su apariencia física era la misma pero algo en él había cambiado aunque Gabrielle no sabía explicar muy bien que era. Su cerebro la había traicionado porque en ningún momento se había puesto a pensar en cómo era posible algo así. Aunque, bien mirado, después de todo lo que ella había pasado cualquier cosa era posible, incluso esto. Se llevó las manos a los ojos para apartar las lágrimas de su cara. Ya que estaba aquí, no quería que supiese que había estado llorando. Una alegría indescriptible se apoderó de ella, estaba aquí, podría hablarle... Joxer, si es que todavía podía decirse que era él, había llegado a su altura y le sujetaba la mano con ternura:

- ¡Hola Gabby! te has quedado muda jejeje... me advirtieron que te ibas a sorprender mucho pero yo no creí que fuese para tanto, después de haber muerto y resucitado y de haber visto a dos ángeles y conocer a varios arcángeles, no creí que te sorprenderías de ver otro...

El cerebro de Gabrielle asimiló sus palabras e hizo un análisis rápido de la situación. Joxer se había convertido en ángel; no era un arcángel pero, sin lugar a dudas, era el ángel más poderoso que había visto... Vestía totalmente de blanco, pantalones y camisa ancha bordada en ribetes de oro puro y la luz que desprendía era alucinante, una aureola de luz blanca bordeaba su silueta. Había sentido como si toda la bondad del mundo la inundase por dentro cuando él había cogido su mano... finalmente tras lo que parecieron minutos, le abrazó mientras exclamaba:

- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! yo no puedo creerlo, estás aquí... Verás yo... tengo tantas cosas que contarte...

Le sonrió abiertamente.

- Sí, estoy aquí... Gabby me han dejado venir a verte cuando les he contado todo lo que te ha estado ocurriendo últimamente... ¿sabes? a ellos, y por qué negarlo, sobretodo a mi nos preocupa tu estado emocional...

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que...? ¡Joxer! me has estado espiando... te voy a...

Hizo ademán de estirarle la nariz, como solía pero Joxer se zafó y empezó a explicarse:

- No he podido evitarlo... ahora soy tu ángel de la guarda... y también de Xena...

- Un momento... ¿que tú eres mi qué?

- Tu ángel de la guarda- contestó con una sonrisa-Cuando pasé el ritual de la purificación me convertí en ángel puro, aunque no en arcángel como era mi esperanza- confesó su amigo con un mohín-. Al parecer no tengo el alma de un guerrero... Ser vuestro ángel de la guarda no es una tarea nada fácil- le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice- así que cuando el puesto quedó vacante me lo ofrecieron a mí. Era el más indicado, un alma pura con el poder suficiente para afrontar los retos y que en vida había sido el mejor amigo de sus protegidas. Según me dijeron "Nadie nos va a cuidar mejor que quien más nos ha querido"

Gabrielle se había quedado muy sorprendida con esta revelación, se había ido poniendo un poco roja *porque si Joxer era su guardián sabía todo lo que le había ocurrido, todo lo que había pensado... *

- ¡Oh Gabrielle! No te preocupes por eso, tus pensamientos me han hecho muy feliz... Sé lo que sientes por mí desde mucho antes de que lo supieses tu misma. Desde el momento de mi muerte.-expresó Joxer con tristeza.- Podemos sentir los pensamientos y sentimientos de los vivos... Pero ahora soy un ángel, un alma purificada y las pasiones mundanas me son negadas. Aunque siempre te querré no es ya en la forma en que los vivos entendéis el amor...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora que he descubierto que te quiero tu ya no me quieres a mí?- preguntó Gabrielle con desesperación.-

- No en la forma en que te amaba en la tierra.- mintió Joxer con gran esfuerzo.-*Gabrielle me muero por besarte pero no me está permitido, no puedo hacerlo. Tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida y esto sólo empeoraría las cosas*

Una incomodidad extraña se interpuso entre los dos, la pesada losa de la tristeza y la desesperanza se adueñó de sus corazones. *Demasiado tarde, era demasiado tarde... si tan sólo hubiese mirado atentamente en el interior de su corazón... todo habría sido tan distinto... Sus vidas habrían sido plenas, llenas de amor y felicidad. Juntos, al lado de Xena... Todo era culpa suya...* pensó Gabrielle

Joxer acercó su mano derecha y acarició su mejilla

- Gabby, no te culpes... Quizás yo debí insistir más, hacerte ver que era todo lo que tu andabas buscando... pero tuve miedo de perder tu amistad, de perderte para siempre... Debí arriesgarme más...-con un tono que expresaba un terrible dolor dijo- Quizá no era nuestro destino...

Gabrielle había vuelto a llorar, gruesos lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas

- ¡Oh, Joxer! por favor no digas eso... tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Me confesaste tu amor y lo arriesgaste todo por contármelo... Además, sabes de sobra que nuestro destino lo decidimos nosotros. Es lo que siempre dice Xena... -en ese momento recordó la melancolía de su amiga, que también echaba de menos a Joxer.- hablando de ella... también querrá... verás cuando te vea...

Pero la expresión de Joxer era seria y triste tomó el brazo de la chica rubia diciéndole:

- No, Gabrielle, Xena no puede verme. Sólo tú puedes porque estoy aquí para hablar contigo, pero... no me dejan verla-. sonrió tristemente- Después de hablar contigo tendré que irme...

Gabrielle no conseguía librarse de su padecimiento emocional, sintiendo todavía más pena y vacío. Por un momento pensó que Joxer había vuelto para quedarse con ella. Que volverían a vivir aventuras y que tendrían una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos...sólo había sido durante un instante fugaz pero de veras lo había creído...

La voz de Joxer la devolvió a la realidad

- Gabby, sé que es difícil para ti, pero intenta no estar triste. Piensa en mi, recuerda que puedo sentirte.- acarició suavemente su mejilla.

- Si lo necesito, ¿podré volver a verte?

- No.-dijo Joxer con tristeza.- esto ha sido una excepción. No podrás volver a verme, pero mientras mantengas la esperanza y pienses en mi, de alguna forma seguiré contigo... Verás hay ciertas personas cuyas almas están destinadas a estar juntas. En todas sus vidas y en todas las épocas. Esas personas componen un ciclo de "amigos del alma". Están destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez a través del tiempo y el espacio (como amigos, amantes, familia...) quizá nosotros formemos parte de uno de esos ciclos. Es posible que algún día volvamos a encontrarnos, en otro lugar, en otra vida... Mientras tanto, siempre estaré contigo, cuidando de que no te ocurra nada malo...

- Eso ya lo hacías antes-empezó a sollozar Gabrielle- Yo no quiero que te marches...

- Y no lo haré, porque en cada paso que des siempre estaré ahí. Contigo. Y cada vez que sople el viento y lo notes frío sobre tu cara ahí estaré, porque soy tu guía, tu espíritu guardián.

- Siempre lo has sido.

- Y siempre lo seré.

En ese momento Gabrielle formuló la pregunta que llevaba un buen rato intentando formular:

- Joxer, estoy aquí hablando contigo y sé que eres tú, pero de algún modo eres distinto. Es como si no fueses tú... como si hubieses perdido tu esencia, tu personalidad...

- En cierta manera es así. Podría decirse que ya no soy yo sino mi alma purificada. No me estás viendo a mí, con mis virtudes y mis defectos, sino la bondad que hay en mi y que albergaba mi corazón.

- Ahora entiendo por qué brillas tanto...

*Había prometido que no lo haría, se lo había exigido a sí mismo, sin embargo no pudo ser capaz de sostener aquélla mirada cargada de amor por más tiempo. Ella le amaba y él también a ella no podía dejarla así, no podía marcharse sin...*Joxer sonrió y se fue acercando poco a poco a Gabrielle, hasta que sus caras estuvieron a la misma altura. Se miraron fijamente durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que el joven ángel guardián besó una por una las lágrimas plateadas suspendidas en el rostro de la hermosa joven de ojos verdes. Lentamente colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica atrayendo sus labios a los suyos y se besaron tiernamente mientras a su alrededor todo se fundió en una densa oscuridad.

Era por la mañana, el sol brillaba en el cielo azul. La joven rubia despertó sobresaltada, notaba un viento helado en la cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando de un profundo sueño. Lo había soñado, ¿sólo había sido un sueño? Xena dormía a su lado, no se veía con corazón de despertarla pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y nadie podía reconfortarla como su mejor amiga. Además necesitaba disculparse por su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

- Xena, Xena, despierta. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Umm... ¿Gabrielle? ¿Que ocurre?

- Siento muchísimo mi comportamiento de anoche. No debí decirte todo aquello, al fin y al cabo las dos tomamos la decisión pero es que...- se detuvo sin estar muy segura de querer continuar, finalmente tras ver la expresión de su amiga, prosiguió- Desde que perdimos a Joxer me he dado cuenta de algo que me consume el alma... ¡Xena yo le quería desde hacía tiempo! Todavía le quiero... ahora más que nunca pero ya es demasiado tarde... He soñado con él, Xena. En mi sueño aparecía como ángel.

Su amiga la miró con comprensión, pese a lo que la chica rubia pensaba aquello no era nuevo para ella. Comprendía como se sentía su amiga y conocía desde hacía tiempo los sentimientos que habitaban en su corazón...

- Gabrielle, lo sé desde hace tiempo. Que te sentías triste y atormentada. Yo sabía que estabas enamorada de él, que correspondías a su amor ¿Por qué crees que intenté que entraras en razón? pero no hiciste caso a mis señales... Quizá debí hablar claramente contigo, pero pensé que era algo que debías descubrir por ti misma. Incluso si hubiese sido franca contigo respecto al tema es posible que no me hubieses creído... Mi error fue pensar que no había porque acelerar las cosas, al fin y al cabo teníais todo el tiempo del mundo. Que te darías cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia él tarde o temprano... pero Ares lo fastidió todo al dejarnos 25 años dormidas en hielo... Gabrielle, lo siento mucho si hubiese sido franca contigo, si no hubiese trazado ese estúpido plan, quizás Joxer seguiría vivo...

- Xena, no es culpa tuya... tenía delante a la persona con la que siempre soñé y no quise hacer caso a mi corazón. Comprendí todo lo que significaba para mí cuando le perdí...

La chica rubia rompió a llorar, Xena abrazó a su amiga intentando consolarla, Gabrielle siguió llorando hasta que no pudo más.

- Las dos tendremos que aprender a vivir sin él

- Xena no sé si sabré hacerlo.

- Claro que sabrás, la vida sigue y hay que continuar. Es doloroso, todos hemos sufrido varias pérdidas importantes. Pero me tienes a mi y juntas podremos seguir adelante. *Tengo que intentar ayudarla... no pensar en ello por un rato la hará sentir mejor* Vamos, tenemos que recoger. Quizá en la próxima aldea del camino nos encontremos con alguien que necesite nuestra ayuda.-dijo poniéndose en pié.

Gabrielle se secó las últimas lágrimas derramadas con la mano y se levantó, ayudando a su amiga a recoger el campamento. En unos minutos estuvieron listas, caminando la una junto a la otra. Xena llevaba a Argo de la brida y le pasaba el brazo libre alrededor de su hombro. La vida seguía su curso, un nuevo día, una nueva aventura. Quizá no se sintiera con el mejor ánimo, pero prestar su ayuda a quien la necesitara sin duda la haría sentirse mejor. *Te quiero Joxer, siempre tendrás un sitio en mi corazón*.

**FIN**

* * *

**Este fic lo escribí hace bastantes años. Fue mi reacción emocional al hecho de que Joxer muriera en la serie. Es melodramático y azucarado, pero me hacía ilusión escribir sobre sentimientos y pensamientos. Y sobre el sentimiento de pérdida. Me pareció importante reflejar que Xena y Gabrielle echaban de menos a Joxer tras su muerte, ya que para tratarse de un personaje tan importante en la serie y en la vida de las chicas, el tema ni siquiera se dejó ver en ningún episodio de la sexta temporada. Pienso que no habría estado de más que en alguna escena de campamento se hubiese incluido en algún diálogo la frase "**_**echo de menos a Joxer**_**" ya que era lo suficientemente importante para Xena y Gabby como para esto y más. Alguien que significaba tanto para ellas como para arriesgarlo todo por protegerle, ayudarle o incluso vengarle cuando se metió en problemas, algo, por otro lado bastante frecuente. (Recordemos que Xena arriesgó la vida de su hija en "Lazos" por salvarle o el episodio "El Rey del Timo" donde lo arriesgaron todo por castigar a quienes le hicieron daño)**

**La inspiración me llegó de varias fuentes distintas, una de ellas es una historia sobre los ángeles de la guarda que me contaron cuando era pequeña. La segunda historia es la de las nubes: "si las nubes son de color rojizo, mañana soplará el viento con fuerza" y siempre se cumple, recordadlo (debe de tener alguna explicación meteorológica). A las series Xena y Charmed debo la expresión "amigos del alma" y su significado. Sobra decir que este fic está inspiradísimo en varios episodios de la serie desde "Juego Final" pasando por "Dejà vu repetido","El Angel Caído", "Posesión del Alma" en fin...**

**La idea de expresar juntas todas estas ideas me vino finalmente tras escuchar la canción "Angel" de The Corrs.**

**Como siempre, los comentarios serán bien recibidos. ^_^**


End file.
